The present invention relates to a keybutton illuminating device for a wireless communication terminal apparatus, such as a portable cellular telephone apparatus, which comprises high-frequency electronic parts and a shielding case and to a wireless communication terminal apparatus that is equipped with a keybutton illuminating device, and which has a specific configuration that can improve the luminous efficiency through reflecting the light beams emitted from the light emitting element against the shielding case wall.
Many of conventional wireless communication terminal equipments, such as a portable cellular telephone apparatus, illuminates ten-key part with light of light emitting elements during operations and at incoming call. As for conventional keybutton illumination methods, the adopted methods are either a use of special parts for concentration of light from the light emitting element that is mounted on the printed circuit board or reflection and propagation of the light beams with a reflective sheet.
However, elimination of extra space inside an apparatus along with progress in down-sizing and weight reduction of the apparatus main body, the use of the special parts and the reflective sheet has become difficult against the design policy of parts count reduction for advancement of weight reduction.
Although there has been no case of illuminable keybutton disposed at a part covered with a shielding case since it is explicit that light cannot come out of the shielding case even a light emitting element may be provided on the printed circuit board, there has been a new recent demand for use of the illuminable keybuttons disposed at the part covered with the shielding case for increase of functions.